revolution of the cow
by kyo-luver-666
Summary: This is a funny story! I may need help with the title. anyway please R&R!


I don't own fruits basket!!! even thou' I wish I did!

(HI THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY BEST FRIENDS. IF MY STORY SUCKS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I TRIED, I PROMISE!! ANYWAY TO MY STORY.)  
  
'What a beautiful morning!' Tohru thought, as she went downstairs. The wooden boards beneath her creaked as she headed for the kitchen. She opened the door of the fridge to get eggs for breakfast. Then she saw a tomato at the back of the fridge, It had been shoved there. She reached for it. ' it's so lonely,' Tohru thought as she washed it and set it in a basket full of apples. She smiled at it proudly, then began to make omelets.  
  
"What's for breakfast?",the voice came from behind her. She whipped around facing the tall red headed boy.  
  
"We're having omelets kyo-kun!" She said brightly.  
  
"Oh," he said annoyed.  
  
"Do you not like omletes? If not I'll make you something else!"  
  
"I'm hungry thats all." He looked at the uncooked meal.  
"Oh... There's apples over there if you'd like!" She pointed to the basket. He grabbed one and walked off.  
  
"ulgh!", kyo made a spitting noise as he came into the room. "Is this what you call an APPLE?!" Holding up the half bitten tomato.  
  
"oh," water built up in her eyes. "The tomato...POOR TOMATO!" tears streamed down her face, which was now covered with her hands. The next thing she knew, kyo had been thrown across the room by the silver haired boy now standing over her.  
  
"whats wrong?" He asked as a look of consern spread accross his face.  
  
"k-kyo..ate the t-tomato!" She said through her tears. a look of confusion replaced his consern. "It was lonely, so I put it with some apples, a-and kyo-kun ate it!!"  
  
"It was just a tomato honda-san,if you want I can buy you more at the store today." He smiled at her softly as she wiped up her tears. They both noticed kyo stirring in the corner. tohru rushed over to where the boy was thrown.  
  
"Are you okay Kyo-Kun?" She asked trying to help him off th ground.  
  
"Well, well. what happened here?" shigure asked.(even though he'd been standing there the whole time.)  
"S-Shigure-san!" tohru left Kyo to greet him good morning.  
  
"What's for breakfast tohru?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Omelets! what do you want in them?" Her question directed towrds all three of the men.  
  
"What ever you want Tohru, your food is always perfect." yuki answered for all three. Tohru smiled and began cooking again.  
  
"Will you set the table kyo-kun?" She asked handing thim seven plates.  
  
"Why so many plates? Theres only four of us!" He said before he moved.  
  
" Momiji, Haru, and Ayame-san will be joining us for breakfast this morning!"  
  
"what?!" kyo yelled almost dropping the plates.Yuki looked up from the t.v. as well.  
  
"I invited them for breakfast.", tohru said uneasily. without a second glance kyo stomped off & set the table. Tohru had just finished cooking when the door bell rang. Shigure got to the door first and pulled it open.  
  
A blonde boy ducked under shiguri's arm & proceeded skipping happily twords the kitchen.  
  
Tohru was happily putting the used pots and pans into the soapy sink. there was a slight tug at her arm, Momiji was holding it slightly to get her to look down. "Momiji!" tohru cried happily as the boy bounced up and down slightly.  
"where's haru?" Kyo's voice came from behind them.  
"He went to see Yuki in the living room!" Momiji cried happily. "He'll be here in a a few minutes."  
"where's Ayame?" Tohru asked woriedly.  
"That was just him on the phone. he said he was going to be late & to start without him." Shigure flashed his famous smile & took his place at the table.  
"breakfast's ready!" Tohru's voice rang through the house.

At breakfast  
  
The meal was unusually quiet. Yuki & kyo were on oposite ends of the table, so they didn't argue. Momiji was buisy eating, Shigure on the other hand was telling 'not so funny jokes' & occasionally geting smacked by one of the two cousins sitting on either side of him. Haru was concentrating on Yuki. Tohru seeemed to be very deep in thought because her face was oddly serious. It didn't take very long to capture the attention of the group. They all Quickly turned their attention to her, even Shiguri was silent.  
  
"-But not a cow." Tohru's voice penitrated the silence.  
  
"What?" echoed the voices of all five males.  
"huh?" Toru was stunned she had said allowed. "Oh, I...I was just thinking. That I can hide all of you... all except haru."  
  
"What?" haru seemed surprised at the comment.  
  
"Um... well you see." Tohru hesitated." you can hide a CAT, a RAT, a BUNNY, a DOG, a SNAKE, you can even hide a SEA HORSE, but you CANNOT hide a cow."  
  
"That's true!!" momiji's voice rang happily. As he & tohru looked at the stunned/confused faces around the table.  
  
"What's true?" Ayame questioned looking at the group.


End file.
